You Made my Dreams Come True
by longingforyoursmile
Summary: A story in which Luca Fainello is a famous fashion designer and plays guitar and sings as a hobby. So, kind of a parallel universe, haha. Anyways, enjoy! :


Aubrey sighed as she shut the front door to her apartment. She took off her damp raincoat and hung it on the coat rack next to the door. Making her way down the hallway toward the livingroom, she took off her stilettos and held them in her hand.

"Luca?" She called, glancing around the room. Silence.

Aubrey frowned slighty. He must be at his office still... She thought, throwing her shoes on the leather couch. She went into the kitchen and headed to the wine rack. Grabbing a bottle of wine and a wineglass, she poured herself a drink. After putting the bottle of wine up, she headed to back to the livngroom, to the huge window that looked over New York City.

Taking a sip and looking at the city, she sighed again. This city really never sleeps. It was 1 o'clock in the morning, and the city was still bustling with life. It was very different from the small town she was from.

Aubrey really had it all. She was very successful suermodel who got to model for magazines like Vogue and walk down runways wearing the latest fashions from the biggest designers. Infact, she had just got back from one of those tiring fashion shows. Sometimes it was hard, being tired and stressed out most the time, having to watch what she eats, and being away from her lover.

But she couldn't complain. She was living her dream! And if it wasn't for meeting Luca Fainello, none of this would've happened. Aubrey smiled at the memory.

~Two years ago~

The 23-year-old had just moved to New York, hoping to make it big in the modeling world. She was walking around the big city with a folder of her headshots and resume, trying to find modeling agencies to visit. Aubrey didn't really think this through well though; she should have of gotten some addresses to some places instead of just heading out, hoping for the best.

Finding these places really wasn't as easy as she thought it would be, especially since she kept getting distracted by how huge and amazing the city was. Staring up at a building in awe, Aubrey walked right into another person. Her pictures went flying in the air and scattered on the busy city sidewalk. Looking down, she noticed that so did the other person's papers.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Aubrey said, getting on her knees to get all the papers and pictures that were currently getting walked all over by people walking by.

"Oh, no, it was my fault, I'm sorry," The stranger said, helping pick up the mess.

Aubrey paused for a second when she heard the persons thick accent. Looking up, her eyes went wide and she couldn't help but stare at the man infront of her. He had long dirty blond hair, dark brown eyes, and a slender face. He was wearing jeans and a black leather jacket with with a black v-neck underneath. He was really attractive.

Shaking her head to get out of her daze, she went back to picking up the papers. After all the papers were picked up she stood, along with the guy. Sorting through the stack to sepperate her stuff from his, something caught her eye. It was a drawing of a woman wearing a white, sleevless, turtle neck dress that had two big black circles on it. Looking through the rest of the drawings, she coudln't help but feel like she's seen similiar designs to these.

"Are you a designer? These look kind of familiar" Aubrey asked, looking up at the man, who was looking at her photos. Pulled out of his thoughts, the man looked up at her and then to the papers in her hand.

"Oh, yes, I am. I'm Luca Fainello," He said, extending his hand

Aubrey stared at him in awe. The Luca Fainello? One of the most famous fashion designers in the business? This must be a dream! Aubrey was a huge fan of his work, but it wasn't until now that she realized she had never actually seen him before.

Realizing that she was still gawking at him, she blushed and shook his hand.

"I'm such a big fan of yours! Oh, here are your designs," Aubrey handed him his papers.

"Thank you," He said smiling sweetly, taking his papers from her. But he still held on to her pictures. "Are you a model?" He asked, looking through her headshots again.

"Uhh, I'm an aspiring model. I haven't really made it into the business yet," she said, slightly embarressed.

Luca looked up at her and gave her an understanding smile.

"These are really good. You are very pretty," He complimented, causing Aubrey to blush. "You know, I can help you. I was just heading to Vogue to show them these designs, and if you'd like to come with me, I can recommend you to them."

Aubrey's jaw dropped. "You'd do that?" She asked, amazed.

"Of course," Luca replied, smiling.

And that's how it all begin. Aubrey started her modeling career, and met the love her life all in the same day.

Still gazing out the window, lost in her thoughts, Aubrey felt two arms wrap around her waist, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Luca! You scared me!" She said, putting her hand over her heart that was beating rapidly.

"I'm sorry," Luca chuckled, resting his chin on his girlfriend's shoulder. Aubrey smiled, his italian accent never failed to make her heart skip a beat.

"It's okay," she mumbled, before turning around in his arms. Putting her left hand on the back of his neck and resting her right arm that was still holding the wineglass on his shoulder, she leaned up to kiss his lips. Pulling back, she frowned slightly up at him. "I missed you."

Luca smiled at her and beant down to get another kiss. Wrapping his arms tighter around her waist, bringing her closer to him, he deepened the kiss. He felt Aubrey smile against his lips and pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"I missed you too," He said, looking into her eyes. Brushing a piece hair out of her face, he smiled lovingly at her, and Aubrey returned it.

Luca pulled away from her, reaching up to her right arm on his shoulder, he took the wineglass out of her hand and turned around to place it on the coffee table that was in front of the couch. Turning back to Aubrey he quickly picked her bridal style, catching her off guard.

"Wah!" She yelped, surprised at his sudden actions. Aubrey wrapped her arms around his neck and noticed that Luca was walking to their bedroom. She looked at him, raising her eyebrow. He smirked at her and wiggled his eyebrows. She laughed and rolled her eyes. As if.. She thought. Walking into the bedroom, Luca set Aubrey down.

"Change into pajamas, I'll be right back," He said, giving her a peck on the lips before walking back into the livingroom.

Aubrey did as she was told and went into her closet to change out of her tight dress and into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She then walked to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and put her long brown hair into a messy bun. After she was done, she went back into the bedroom and climbed into bed, snuggling into the thick blanket, and waited for Luca to return.

Not even 10 seconds later, Luca came back into the room holding his acoustic guitar. When Aubrey saw that, her face instantly lit up, and she gave him a huge smile. Luca chuckled and came to the bed. He sat down with his legs crossed, facing her. Luca wasn't just an amazing fashion designer, he was also an excellent singer.

"You comfy?" Luca asked. Aubrey nodded eagerly as she snuggled more into the bed, waiting for Luca to begin singing. He chuckled at her and began playing his guitar.

"If you promised you'll stay here forever  
you can count on me to always be yours  
and on each passing day we could still feel the same  
'cause our love is meant to be."

Luca sang. Aubrey smiled recognizing the sweet song.

"There's a strong light shining from your eyes  
it is so bright that I can hardly see  
it reflects all the things that you hide in your soul  
things that make you truly free."

Aubrey watched him as he sang. He truly was amazing. It made her giddy just knowing this perfect guy was hers.

"There's a reason if we're here tonight  
there's a reason to stay up all night  
we don't need anywhere to go  
'cause the nights all ours and bright tonight.  
And realize ther's nothing to fear now  
just as long as I know that you're here  
as you walked through my door it was clear you were true  
you are breath inside of me."

Luca sang the last line while looking deep into Aubrey's eyes, giving her butterflies.

"There's a reason if we're here tonight  
there's a reason to stay up all night  
please don't let the lights go out  
turn our whispers to a scream  
come a little closer now  
the night is ours.  
I never wanna say goodbye  
stay a little longer babe  
hold yourself up to the night  
the night is ours tonight  
you know, I'll never let go."

Aubrey felt her eyelids becoming heavy.

"There's a reason if we're here tonight  
there's a reason to stay up all night  
we don't need anywhere to go  
'cause the night is bright and ours tonight  
stay a little longer tonight  
'cause the night is ours."

Aubrey's eyes were now closed, and she was drifting in and out of sleep.

Luca smiled at her and placed his guitar on the ground. Laying next her, he pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Ti amo, tesoro mio," He whispered pulling Aubrey into his chest, and wraping a protective arm around her body.

Aubrey snuggled into his chest, and finally fell asleep.


End file.
